Better Than Love
by jva88
Summary: She finally found the guy for her and everything was falling into place. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. brooke/owen future fic.
1. Adore Her

**Better Than Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Adore Her**

Brooke stood behind the counter finishing a few things before closing up her Tree Hill Clothes Over Bros store. It had been nearly four years since she opened it and contrary to what her mother, Victoria, believed it turned out to be successful. Moving back to Tree Hill was one of the best decisions Brooke had ever made. She had finally felt like she was home again. She stilled traveled a lot mainly to New York f but she didn't mind because she wasn't going only for work purposes but her best friend Rachel was living there and always loved spending time with her. She loved New York she really did but it just never felt like home.

She started to close all the internet page windows she had open and was about to shut down the computer when she heard the door open. "Sorry, we're closed" she said not looking up and clicked 'shut down' on the computer.

"Hey Babydoll" she heard a voice call out. Her head shot up and before her stood her boyfriend.

Her face lit up and she giddily ran around the counter and jumped into his arms and he held her and gave her a big hug. "Hun, I thought you had to work tonight." she told him as they pulled away from the hug.

"I did," he started to say "but we've both been working so much. Being a bartender causes me to work till three or four and you work during the day or you're out town and I just really wanted to take you out for dinner tonight. I miss spending time with you" he said as she held on to his hand with a smile plastered on her face. "I got someone to cover for me tonight at the club."

"Owen" she said in a sweet voice "Why am I the luckiest girl in the world? I have like the best boyfriend _ever!" _she said emphasizing the last word throwing her hands slightly up in the air.

"You're too sweet, babe." he said lowering his head placing a soft kiss on her lips. "You already to close up so we can head out of here?"

"Almost. Let me go lock the back door and take all the lights off." she told and he nodded watching her walk off to the back.

Owen was head over heels over Brooke Davis. From the first moment he met her at Tric, he knew she was different from all other girls he'd ever gone out. He knew that Brooke Davis was one of kind. He thought back to the night he found her in the back seat of his car with out any clothes. That's when he had given in to her little flirtatious game she had playing with him the past few days only to be shot down by her. He couldn't believe she had done that he had really thought she was going to sleep with him it really impressed him and it definitely made him think more of her.

Brooke quietly made her way back to the front of the store and looked at Owen who was deep in thought staring out the window. "Thinking of me I hope, handsome" she said with a kinked eyebrow.

He looked back and saw his girl friend standing with her hands on her hips. He looked at her as he admired her beauty. "I'm always thinking you, baby"

"You better" she said playfully sending a wink his way.

She grabbed her purse off the counter, walked over to the wall where the switches were located flicked them off, and then set the alarm. "Let's go boyfriend." she said as he held the door open for her. She walked out and then locked it. Brooke slipped her arms around Owens waist and looked up at him. "So...where are you taking me?" she asked.

"This really nice new restaurant just opened up not to far from here. I was maybe thinking of taking you there" he replied holding her close.

"Would you hate me if I said I'd prefer just a walk on the river walk and maybe some ice cream?" she questioned him with a slight smile.

"Of course I wouldn't hate you. Sounds perfect." he told her. They let go of each other and he slipped his hand into hers and she moved close to him as they walked to the river walk.

"What flavor do you want, Babydoll?" Owen asked Brooke before telling the man behind the counter at a TCBY.

"Cookies and Cream for sure." she told him the man. "In a cup, please."

"Make that two." Owen added.

They walked over to the rail and looked out at the water and were silent for a moment. He looked over at her and she was smiling. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Brooke, why are you smiling?" he asked confused.

She stuck her spoon in her ice cream and looked over at him. "Just being here with you. It makes me happy. _You_ make me happy"

He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled. "Come on. Let's go home"

Owen had moved into Brooke's house when Peyton moved out 2 years ago after buying her own place with Lucas. After his break up with Lindsey, Lucas and Peyton gave it another shot and they couldn't be happier. Everyone was now with who they were meant to be with and life just couldn't get better.

Brooke and Owen made their way to their bedroom. Brooke went to sit over on the edge of the bed and ran her hand through her hair. She was exhausted and glad to finally be home. Owen went down and bent down in front of her so he could be face to face. She placed a hand a on his cheek and looked at him sweetly.

"I love you." Owen said to her. He went forward to kiss her on the lips and she slowly started falling back on the bed with Owen on top of her. He started to kiss her neck and his hands roamed the side of her body and she ran her hands through his hair letting out a small moan.

They moved back onto the bed into a more comfortable and Brooke got a hold of the hem of Owen's shirt and pulled it over his head. She stared at his body for a moment admiring how perfect it was. Owen began to slowly unbutton her blouse from the top to bottom. Removing her blouse from the body he went down and placed a kiss on her shoulder and made his way down her stomach and then he started to take off her black pencil skirt and she wiggled out of it.

He ran his hands up and down her legs and inner thighs causing a moan escape from Brooke's lips. She loved his touch. He bent down and kissed her abdomen and then pulled off her black lace thong. He then removed his jeans and boxers. That night they made love and it was perfect just as it always was.

Owen held her in his arms close to him. She rested her head on his chest and he grazed his finger back and forth on her back. They didn't say a word to each other but really didn't need to. What they experienced was enough for the night.

Brooke felt safe in his arms. She felt this was the guy for her. This was the guy that was worth fighting for if she ever needed to. This was the guy that would save her from any harm. This was the guy she was meant to be with in the end.

Lucas was her first love and she would of course never forget him but he belonged with Peyton. And with Chase it just didn't seem right. They didn't seem to fit. She thought she loved him but it wasn't love. She was still healing from the break up with Lucas and Chase happened to be there for her. He was a great guy but he wasn't the guy for her.

She dated on and off with in New York but really no one she was attracted to for a long term relationship. It wasn't until she moved back to Tree Hill that she finally met the guy of her dreams. She remembered the first night she laid eyes on Owen. In that moment she knew that she wanted him and no one else.

**Dedicated to my Fan forum girlies in the Brooke/Owen thread. **

**Okay I know its pretty short but future chapters will be a lot longer. **

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	2. One Your Side

**On Your Side**

**Chapter 2**

_**Laugh at the night, at the day, at the moon, laugh at the twisted streets of the island, laugh at this clumsy boy who loves you, but when I open my eyes and close them, when my steps go, when my steps return, deny me bread, air, light, spring, but never your laughter for I would die**_

"Baby, you should get someone to cover your shift more often." Brooke she whispered and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder.

He looked over at her and grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead. "And maybe you should be here more often. You seem to be going to New York more often now. Business really that busy?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Owen, you know I would love to be home more but the company is in New York. It's where it all got started. Tree Hill is too small to run something that big." she sighed. "I'm sorry"

"Hey, hey baby doll don't be sorry. I know that it's _your_ company. You created it." he told her in a tone that he was proud of her. "And I don't want you to be sorry for accomplishing something so amazing."

"I do wish I was here more though, but it has been so hectic lately..." she said running a hand through her hair.

"Babe, it's okay." he looked at her but she didn't make eye contact. He placed his index under her chin and made her look up at him. "It sucks that you always have to be going to New York but it makes you happy and so I'm happy for you. I'm _always_ going to support you in anything you do. You're my girl okay no matter what."

Brooke smiled. "Thank you"

"Brooke, baby, you don't need to thank me. Be who you are, do what you love, be happy," he told her and smiled "and" he kissed her lips "kiss" he kissed her again "me" and another kiss "a lot" and one last long kiss. Brooke laughed.

She grabbed one of the bed sheets and wrapped it around her body as she started making her way to the bath room. "I'm going to take a quick shower" she told him.

"Want me to join you, Miss Davis?" he asked with a smirk.

She kinked her eyebrow "What do you think?" she said turning around walking into the bath room letting the sheet fall off her soft and delicate body. Owen took that as his cue to follow her.

After taking a hot and steamy shower together Owen got ready for bed quicker than Brooke. She stayed in the bathroom still doing last minute things. She wore an old T-Shirt of Owens and her boy shorts that she bought from Victoria Secret. She walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her and saw Owen laying in bed waiting for her. She smiled at him and he returned one.

"You know your looking pretty damn sexy in my T-shirt" he said to her.

"Is that so?" she kinked her eye brow and smirked. "You don't look so bad yourself without it" She started walking towards the bed.

"C'mere babe"

She reached the edge of the bed where Owen is and he grabbed her and pulled her into bed.

"Owen!" she yelled laughing. He started tickling her and she was trying to get out of his grip. "Owen! Stop it!" she couldn't contain her laughter. Owen finally stopped tickling and he couldn't help but smile at how she was panting from all the laughing. "You know how ticklish I am hun!" she exclaimed and hit him playfully.

"But you look so cute trying to break away from my grip and I love your laugh"

"Yeah well..." she glared at him jokingly "You're lucky I love you." and she kissed him. She turned off her night lamp and then cuddled next to Owen.

"Night Babydoll"

"Night Handsome"

The following day Brooke had made Owen him breakfast before he had to leave to Tric where he had some stuff to take care of. After getting dressed and putting on her make up she headed over to Peyton and Lucas' before going to her boutique. Just as she was going to ring the doorbell to their house Lucas opened the door.

"Hey Brooke," he greeted her with a hug.

"Lucas, Hi." she told him. "Peyton here?" she asked him.

He nodded "In the living room." he walked out the door passing her "Sorry I'm late for morning practice with the team. Good to see you"

"You too." she told him and entered their home and closed the door behind her. She walked into the living room and saw Peyton who sitting not facing Brooke and was very focused on her Ipod.

"P.Sawyer" Brooke called out but Peyton did not respond. "P. Sawyerrr" she said again. Brooke smiled. She crept over to Peyton and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Peyton!"

Peyton immediately jumped up from her seat shouting "Shit!" as she turned around and saw the brunette laughing in front of her. She pulled out her headphones. "Jesus Brooke."

"Well I called your name out and you didn't answer what do you expect me to do"

"Good point."

"That's right." Brooke grinned.

"What brings you around here? Thought you forgot about your best friend you're always working when your here or up in New York."

"Sucks with out me huh" Brooke said as she sat down on the couch and Peyton sat next to her.

"You know it does B.Davis" she said and then wrapped her arms around Brooke.

Brooke and Peyton rarely saw each other. Like Peyton had said she was always working. She was usually at her store at 10 in the morning and closed up at 8 at night and from there she was too exhausted to do anything else and would head straight home. They would sometimes go to Tric though for a couple drinks and so Brooke could see Owen. But if Brooke wasn't in Tree Hill she would be up in New York where the main office was. And she always made sure she saw Rachel. She would never go to New York with out seeing her.

"So how are you and Lucas doing? Everything is good I hope." Brooke asked.

Peyton's smile grew. "We are doing great, Brooke. We really are."

"I'm happy for you. Still hasn't proposed again?" She asked.

"You know he hasn't. You're the first person I'd call if he did"

"That's sweet. I wonder why he hasn't though. You two are finally together and it's been so long and you're so in love. What the fuck is taking him so long?! I'm so ready to start designing your dress." She smiled.

Peyton shrugged "I don't know." and then she rose an eyebrow "You just want an excuse to design another dress don't you" Peyton questioned her.

"So not true Sawyer!"

"The boy is so in love you Peyton. You tell me everything is great between you two. I just don't see what's taking him so long. I would've thought he would've proposed to you as soon as you two got back together after his break up with Lindsey." Brooke said and Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "Don't you ever think about it? You've got to right. You're finally together, you're living together, you're in love. It's perfect timing. Don't you ever just wonder when he'll do it?"

"Of course I do, Brooke, but I'm still fine that he hasn't done it. He'll do it when he's ready. Now enough about my relationship with Lucas. How are you and Owen doing?" she said as she placed a hand on Brooke's knee for a few moments.

Now it was Brooke's turn to smile.

"I take it it's going well."

"And you are right. He's amazing Peyton. Yesterday we had such a great night. He surprised me at the store saying he got someone to cover his shift so he could spend time with me." Brooke explained to her and Peyton smiled knowing Brooke was happy. She could tell it in the way she talked about him. This was the guy for her. "And then we got home and we had such hot sex! And then we took a shower and had some more sex and it was oh so good."

"Too much information!" Peyton exclaimed laughing."

"Sorry, sorry. Got a little excited there." Brooke grinned. "2 weeks with out my P.Sawyer is way too long. I miss hanging out with you but I should really get to the store now."

"Yeah, I understand. I need to go soon anyway. Have bands to sign" Peyton smiled and got up off the couch as did Brooke. "You need to come around here more, okay. I miss my B.Davis" Brooke pulled her in for a hug.

"I"ll try. I promise."

"Can you do anything with out me there?" Brooke yelled into her phone as she paced the floor in the back of Clothes over Bros. "The order was suppose to go to Los Angeles not Houston. I told you over and over now everything is a mess. I'm catching a flight to New York tomorrow and some changes _will _be made understood." she waited for her employee from New York answer and she continued. "Everything better be well organized at the office so as soon as we get off the phone run off and tell everyone that they better not screw anything up." She said and hung up. She rubbed her temples with her index and middle finger in a small circular motion.

"Everything okay, Brooke?" Millicent asked her and Brooke turned to face her.

"I'm headed to New York tomorrow instead of next week so please reschedule my flight." Brooke told her and Millicent nodded. "Thank you, Milly. I need some fresh air. I'll be right back." Brooke walked out of the store and made her way to the river walk and stared out at the river.

Brooke hated that she was going to leave earlier than expected and she knew Owen wouldn't be happy either. She had just came back from New York 4 days ago and now she leaving again. With out her though it was all such a mess up at her office in New York. She didn't have a choice. She needed to be there if things were going to be done right.

"Brooke!" she heard her name causing her to turn around to see a young blonde boy and his father walking towards her.

Brooke's face lit up when she saw him. "Jaime, wow I have not seen you in a few months now" she told him embracing him in a hug. "Nathan, hi" she smiled and gave him a hug as well. She looked down at Jaime who was now 8. "You are growing up so fast." she said to him and he nodded quickly a few times causing Brooke to chuckle. "How have you been, Nate? How's Haley?"

"I'm good and so is Haley. We're finally at a place where we're _all_ finally happy."

"That's great Nathan. I'm so glad to hear that. I always knew you would work things out."

Nathan smiled. "What about you? We never see you around here that much anymore."

"So I've been told" she said looking away for a moment and then looked back at him. "Work is just really taking up a lot of my time. I actually have to go back to New York tomorrow. They can't ever do anything right while I'm not there."

"So, fire them and get new people to work for you" he grinned.

She smiled. "Yeah, it's not that easy, Nate."

"Well, you're Brooke Davis" Nathan was cut off

"Brooke Penelope Davis" Jaime cut in and both Nathan and Brooke laughed.

"Yes son, Brooke Penelope Davis and I know there is nothing that you couldn't do. Everything is going to turn out perfectly fine. I know it will."

"Thank you, Nate." she said and then placed her hand on Jaime's head and looked at him "You be good okay."

"Always" Jaime responded.

Brooke looked at Nathan "I should get back to the store. I'll see you around okay"

"Don't be a stranger okay. We want to see more of you." Nathan told her.

Brooke smiled slightly and nodded before walking back to Clothes over Bros. She couldn't wish for anything more but to stay in Tree Hill and travel less to New York but it was her company and she had to take care of it and run it like it was suppose to be run. She was the boss and had to be involved. It wasn't going to run itself. Plus she loved doing what she did. It was her passion.

Upon entering the store Milly spoke. "You're booked for a flight at 10am tomorrow, Brooke"

"Thank you, Milly." she said as Millicent handed her the printed confirmation. Brooke glanced at it. "All looks good. I'll be in the back."

Brooke sat down on the couch that was in the back of the store and dialed Owen's cell phone. It rang and she waited for him to pick up.

"Hey gorgeous." she heard him say happily.

"Owen, hi." she said in a soft tone.

Owen could hear it in her voice something was up. "Brooke is everything okay?" he asked

"I know I just got back to Tree Hill not too many days ago but-"

"Oh come on Brooke. You have to go back to New York? Why?"

"Owen I'm sorry. Some changes need to be made okay. I leave tomorrow morning at 10."

"Brooke..."

"Owen, hun, you said you support me in anything I do. Please just understand okay. I need to make some changes up there. I do not like how they are running it at all. It's such a disaster." she told him but the other line was silent. "I love you, Owen." she told him.

"I love you too, Brooke" and he hung up. Brooke sighed and put her phone away.

After closing up that night Brooke went straight home to pack her things. After getting ready for bed it was nearly midnight and climbed under the covers. She wanted to stay up until Owen got home but she couldn't. She had such a long day and just couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

It was nearly 4 in the morning when Owen got home and saw how serene she looked sleeping. She looked perfect as her breathe in and out. He took off his jeans and took off his shirt and climbed into bed. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Night babydoll" He whispered and then drifted off to sleep.

Brooke awoke at seven and looked over to see a sleeping Owen and felt a little disappointed she didn't get a chance to see him last night. She got ready and before leaving to the airport she left him a note.

_I really am sorry Owen. I'll call you_

_when I land. And I'll see you soon._

_I love you._

_xoxo Brooke_

_**And good, this danger is danger of love, **_

_**of complete love for all life,**_

_**for all lives**_

**First want to thank Ashleigh, Katie, Angie, Leah, Becky, Katie, Colleen, Lena, justawriter, AshG, and clemsongirl26 for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you all liked the first chapter and hopefully you liked this chapter as well. Hope you continue reading. Please review I really do love to know what you think. Also a friend of mine is writing a B/O fic as well and it's called Love Comes Softly so definetly check it out**


	3. All We Are

**Chapter 3**

**All We Are**

Brooke walked through the Clothes over Bros office with her head high observing everything going on. From what she could tell at the moment it all seemed to be running smoothly. As she made her way to her office many of her employees greeted her with smiles and Brooke would return them. She set her purse and some folders on her desk and then heard a knock on the door. 

"Brooke." Adam said standing by the door way. He was a tall man, mid thirties, short dark hair and clean cut. He was also Brooke's assistant up in New York. 

"Adam, hi. What the hell is going on here? I leave you in charge when I'm not here I expect you to run it as I do. Now care to explain to me why were all the orders shipped to Houston instead of Los Angels?"

"About that..." he started

"I told you repeatedly I needed them to go to Houston. I left you a note on your desk as well before I left. Why did you tell the distributors?" she stood their with her hands on her hips waiting for his answer. 

"I had some personal problems and didn't get to the office on time so they sent them out before I could tell them." he explained and then began to apologize "Brooke I am so sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

"I don't need you're personal life interfering with my company. If it happens again you will be fired. Do you understand?" she told him and he nodded "I assume you called our Houston store and told them to send them back so we can send it to Los Angels." she waited for him to say something but he stayed silent. "Adam, you know how things work here already. You've been here the longest I wouldn't have expected this from you at all."

"Sorry Brooke, I've had a lot on my mind. I assure you this won't happen again. I'll go and-" he was cut off. 

A slightly younger man walked into Brooke's office. He was more attractive than Adam. He had a chiseled face, blonde hair, piercing blue eyes. "I actually called Houston last night and told them the situation." he looked at Brooke and then to Adam "I over heard you're phone call with Brooke. And noticed that you didn't do anything when you hung up so I did." he smirked at Adam and then looked back at Brooke. 

Brooke had a surprised look on her face. "Scott, wow, thank you so much. You have no idea how much trouble you just saved me." Brooke walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you again." she said pulling away. Adam looked at them. 

"I'm just glad to help you out, Brooke." 

"That's what I like to hear. Now could you give me and Adam a minute." Scott nodded "Thanks" Brooke said and waited for him to leave. "Do you see that Adam? He stepped up and was paying attention to this company even when I didn't ask him to. If you don't look out I might have to promote him to be my assistant."

"Brooke I promise it won't happen again."

"I hope it won't." she said turning around and Adam knew it meant she was finished talking to him. 

When Adam walked out of her office he saw Scott standing not to far away waiting for him. Adam walked over to him and had a pissed off expression on his face. "Knock that smirk off you're face, Scott."

"I'm going to get promoted to be her assistant and you know it. You should really pay more attention to your job."

"You haven't been here nearly as long as I have, Scott. There's no way she'd promote you to her assistant."

Scott let out a small laugh, "I'm going to do what it takes to get your job just warning you now. And damn it's going to be so good when I sleep with her."

Adam furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Scott in disgust "Is that all you want my job for. Become her assistant and then fuck her. She's not like that plus she has a boyfriend who she's is completely in love with."

"We'll see about that." Scott replied and then walked away from Adam who shook his head. 

Brooke walked over to her desk and sat down in the chair. She looked at the picture frame that was on her desk. It was of her and Owen. She missed him terribly. She barely saw him when she was down in Tree Hill and to make things worse she had to come up to New York sooner than expected. She hated being apart from Owen. She still hadn't called him and so she grabbed her phone and dialed. 

"Brooke, baby, hi." he told her. 

"Hey hun..." she said replied

"How is everything going?" 

"Adam has been slacking off lately. I don't know what to do. If he keeps it up I think I'm going to have to demote him. He's letting his personal life interfere with work and that's not acceptable." 

"That sucks babe. Adam was a cool guy. But if he's not your assistant who will be?" he asked. 

"I'm thinking maybe, Scott. He really stepped up and seems like a guy who wouldn't let his personal life get in the way." 

"Scott? Have I met him?" 

"No, I don't think so babe. He's hasn't been working here too long but I can tell that he is a great addition to the company." 

"Well that's great. Any idea when you'll be coming back?" he asked

"I'm not sure. I want to stick around here for awhile just to keep an eye on things. I'll try to get home soon."

Owen sighed. "Okay."

"I miss you, Owen."

"I miss you too, Brooke. Well I'll let you go. Call me soon okay." 

"I will. Love you." 

"You too." he said and they hung up. 

After working all day on some designs she decided to call Rachel. After overdosing a few years back Brooke was there for her to try and help her through it. And Rachel let her for a week that is and all of sudden she disappeared. It wasn't much later though that Rachel gave Brooke a call and let her know that she was okay. She checked herself into rehab and it's been 3 years or so that Rachel has been sober. Brooke promised herself that she would never let Rachel feel alone again. She blamed herself for what happened to Rachel but she was glad that Rachel was in a better place now. 

"Hey whore are you in town again so soon?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I am, bitch and I know you're happy about it. You're ass misses me the second I leave you're sight" she laughed. 

"Oh Penelope don't kid yourself. You're the one that is missing me that's why you came back so soon to New York" 

"Okay! You're right! I came back because I'm dying with out you! You're the only person worth living for! I can't go on with out you right by my side!" Brooke exclaimed sarcastically into her phone. 

"Hah! Funny. Why did you come back then? You just left like what 4 days ago?" 

"People suck at their jobs sometimes that's why."

"What happened now?"

"Adam happened. I have no idea what is going on with him lately. He said he has some personal problems which sucks but I don't want that interfering with my company."

"Oh." Rachel said in a soft voice "Yeah you need to keep you're employees in check." 

"Yes I do which is why I am here much earlier than usual. Anyway I was hoping we could get together tonight for dinner or you can come over to my place." 

"I'll come over. I'll bring Chinese food and we can lay low tonight. Watch a movie or something." Rachel suggested. 

"Yeah, staying in sounds good. After the day I had I really don't want to be around people tonight. Come around eight?" 

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Brooke." 

"Bye Pookie." Brooke replied with a nickname she had given Rachel a few years back and hung up the phone. 

After hanging up with Rachel she started to tidy up the small mess that she had on her desk and then gathered her things and her purse. She got up from her chair and walked over to the doorway, switched off the light and then closed the door behind her. She walked towards the door of the main office when Scott spotted her. 

"Let me get the door for you, Brooke" he said as he flashed her a smile. 

She smiled at him. "Thanks Scott."

"Need any help carrying that" he said pointing the stack of manila folders she carried. 

"Yes, that would be great" she told him as she handed him the folders and they made their way towards the elevators and she pushed the down button. "Thanks again for the call you made last night. I don't know why Adam is slacking off but I just home it doesn't continue." 

Scott nodded in an agreement. The elevator doors open and they walked in and Scott spoke as he pushed the lobby floor button, "He has been coming into work late the past few days and seems to be very disorganized." he told her. 

She nodded while she listened. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Who knows what's going on with him? Maybe this job isn't as important to him as it use to be." he said t o her.

"Yeah...maybe." she said in almost a whisper. The elevator doors open and they walked out towards the door. Scott pushed the door open with his back and let Brooke out first and then he followed behind her. Brooke hailed a cab and opened the door and then turned to Scott. "I'm glad you're working for my company, Scott. We need more people like you." she said smiling as he handed her the folders. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." she said to him. 

"Wow, thanks Brooke. I'm glad to be working here."

She nodded. "Thanks for carrying these folders down for me. Bye." She said as she got into the cab and Scott shut the door. She waved at him and he waved back and watched her leave. 

Brooke sat on her couch in her loft and put the E! Channel as she waited for Rachel to arrive. Every time Brooke was in town they would always watch Chelsea Lately either together or would call each other during the commercial break to discuss. It wasn't too long after that she heard a knock on the door. She jumped up and walked over to the door and opened it and she smiled as she saw the red head in front her holding a bag of Chinese food. 

"It's great to see you, Rachel" she said allowing her to enter. 

"Of course it is." Rachel said walking over to the kitchen counter to place the bag down. Brooke rolled her eyes and Rachel laughed when she saw her do that. "It's great to see you too" she said placing the food down and embracing Brooke in a hug. 

Brooke grabbed a couple of plates from the cabinets while Rachel got the utensils. They served their food and then walked over to the couch. Rachel spoke first.

"Work really that bad you had to come back so soon?" 

"Yes!" Brooke exclaimed "Mainly Adam though. Do you know Scott?" she asked Rachel who shook her head. "I didn't expect you too but he started working for me a few months ago. Anyway he tells me that lately Adam has been coming in late and that he seems to be disorganized. I expect him to be responsible while I'm gone. I trust him you know. I don't want my company to get screwed because of one of my employees irresponsibility. "

"Looks like you got some firing to do" Rachel told her with a small smile and her eyebrows raised. 

Brooke shook her head. "I'm not going to fire Adam. He's been with a part of Clothes Over Bros too long. I'm going to keep an eye on him though these next few days to see if I notice any change." 

"Yeah, you can do that to." Rachel said and took a bite of her egg roll. "Okay so enough of about work. How's Owen doing?" 

Rachel saw Brooke's face light up. "Owen is great."

"I bet he is. You did say he was the best sex you ever had." Rachel laughed. 

"And he is. Seriously, Rachel, it gets better each time." she said and all Rachel could do was smile at her friend. "Seriously though we're doing pretty good. I mean he hates it that I'm always coming to New York especially this time because I was only back for four days and we only really spent one night together. I don't know what to do to make it work." 

"Tell him to come along with you." 

"Rachel, he has work you know. He can't just up and leave."

"It was just a suggestion..." 

"I know. He's come before you know but he can't just come every time. I really want this to work you know. Owen _is_ the guy for me. I can feel it." 

"Well, I'm happy for you Brookie. He is definitely my favorite guy that you've dated."

"Really?" she asked surprised "What was wrong with Lucas? Or Chase?" 

"Well, Lucas w all knew he was meant to be with Peyton. Good thing you ended it didn't want you to get hurt by him. And Chase...well Chase was just boring, Brooke. How you ever dated him in the first place really shocks me." Rachel said and Brooke hit her playfully. "And Owen, well Owen saved my fucking life so of course I love him for you. He saved me and I know if you ever need it he'll save you too. He's definitely a keeper." 

"Yeah he is." Brooke nodded with a smile. 

**I had no idea I'd get such a great response to this story. Thank you to all my reviewers: Angiel72206, Kate, becky89, Angie, Idon'tknowyet, Lync, justawritier, kirddle2, Summer Davis, Lena, Ashes, and WhiteRose0925. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**And if you haven't already read Lync's Brooke and Owen fic, Love Comes Softly her user name is FairyStarDust112 **


	4. Between the Lines

**Chapter 4**

**Between the Lines**

Lucas and Peyton walked into Tric hand in hand and made their way over to the bar and Owen caught sight of them. He smiled and walked over to them. "Hey. Can I get you two anything?" he asked placing a napkin in front of both of them.

"Water is fine, man" Lucas told him.

"Coke and Vodka for me, Owen" Peyton replied with a smile. Lucas looked over at the dance floor as Peyton watched Owen make her drink. "So, where's Brooke tonight? I thought I'd find her here." she asked him.

Just hearing her name made him smile and Peyton caught notice of this. As he mixed her drink he sighed and then spoke. "She's in New York, unfortunately"

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows "What? Didn't she just get back? I saw her yesterday." she explained and Lucas turned back his attention to Peyton and Owen.

Owen placed Peyton's drink in front of her and then handed Lucas a bottle of water. "She left this morning. There was some kind of mix up with shipment I believe. I'm not exactly sure on the details." he shrugged his shoulders.

"That company of hers really takes up a lot of her time doesn't it" Lucas said aloud then taking a sip of his water.

"More than you know" he replied with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Owen" Peyton sympathized.

"Not your fault, Sawyer" he said to her and then looked over his shoulder "looks like I have more customers" he gave a slight smile and walked away from. Them.

"I can't believe she's in New York again so soon. I feel so bad, Owen never really gets to see her." Peyton looked over at Lucas.

"It's her job, Peyton. I'm sure she hates not being able to see him as much as she'd like to either."

"You're right but they should figure something out to see each other more, you know."

"They could try" he nodded "Brooke did choose to leave New York and move back here causing her to travel more..." he trailed off "I don't know, babe. I'm sure they'll figure it out. Could those to be anymore in love?" he smiled at her.

Peyton nodded "I'm glad neither of us have to travel for our jobs as much as she does. I hate being apart from you for too long."

This caused Lucas to smile, "I love you, Peyton" he told her and leaned in kissing her sweetly. Pulling away Peyton smiled at him. "Shall we dance?" he asked her.

"You really want to embarrass yourself in front of all these people" she scanned the room and looked at him waiting for him to answer.

"Hey! I'm a good dancer" he said in such a serious tone. After a few moments seeing seeing him not smile, Peyton burst out laughing. "Peyton!"

"I'm sorry, hunny, sorry." she said as she controlled her laughter "If you want to dance then lets go dance" she said sincerely hopping off the barstool. She took Lucas' hand and led him to the dance floor.

Owen looked on at Lucas and Peyton as they danced and he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He wanted Brooke to be home so badly and he wanted to be with her more and seeing how happy and in love Lucas and Peyton were mad him miss Brooke even more. He knew though that it had taken a lot for Lucas and Peyton to get to where they were now. They certainly had their fair share of bad times before they got back together. Owen pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text message.

"This just in a famous male celebrity is pregnant. That's right Tori Spelling is expecting another child. Have a nice night everyone! Come on Chuy!" Brooke and Rachel laughed as they heard Chelsea Handler from E!'s television show Chelsea Lately tell her last joke of the night.

"Brooke, seriously you need to be a guest on her show. You are a famous designer after all. You could so be on it." Rachel happily suggested.

"I must admit that it would be _borderline amazing_" Brooke laughed as did Rachel. As Brooke was about to speak her phone vibrated letting her know she had a new text message. She saw it was from Owen causing her to smile and then clicked "view". _Thinking of you _is all it read but those three words made her smile grow.

"What did Owen say" Rachel asked curiously

"Brooke looked over at her "Why do you think it's from Owen?"

"No one else can make you smile like he does" Brooke rolled her eyes. Rachel knew her so well. Don't roll your yes at me Penelope. It's not my fault I know these things."

Brooke smiled "he said he's thinking of me"

"Isn't he sweet." Rachel said getting up from the couch. Brooke nodded as she smiled. "Well hun I think it's time I head home. Call me before you leave, okay"

Brooke rose from the couch and walked Rachel to the door. "I will." Brooke hugged Rachel "Love you and stay out of trouble."

Rachel chuckled as she pulled away "You know I won't. Love you too, Davis." she said and then left.

Brooke let out a breath as she walked back to her couch. She picked up the remote and turned off the TV and then grabbed her phone and started to text Owen back. _I miss you, Owen. I love you. And I'll call you in the morning. Night xoxo _

Brooke walked in the next morning into her office and noticed a coffee already on her desk. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. When she heard a soft knock she turned to see Scott standing by the doorway. He flashed her a smile. "Mocha double Latte" he said "extra foam." she titled her head and smiled. "Did I get it right?" he asked.

"Perfect. Thank you." She said as she placed her purse on her desk and grabbed the cup of coffee and took a sip. "Where's Adam?"

Scott slowly made his way into his office and walked closer to Brooke. "He called saying he was running late. He said he'd be here soon that's why I got you're coffee"

Brooke sighed. "Did he think I was playing around yesterday when I told him I'd fire him if he kept up this performance? And he doesn't even call me to tell me he'll be running late. I can't believe I'm going to have to let him go today" she said the last sentence in a whisper.

"It's probably for the best" Scott told her

"He's been here for so many years but I just can't have someone slacking off. This is a multi-million dollar company and I just can't have someone like Adam working here anymore." she said and at that moment Adam walked into her office

"Speak of the devil" Scott laughed to himself.

"Adam. We need to talk. Scott can you excuse us." Brooke said looking at Scott and he nodded and walked out of her office and closed her door.

Brooke clasp her hands together and took a deep breath. "Listen Adam you know I love having you here at the company. You've been here for years and you've done some great work. You really were the top employee but lately you seem to be very distracted and I told you yesterday if you didn't start shaping up I was going to have to let you go. And look at today, you showed up late yet again and I just can't have this happening here at my company. So, I'm sorry I have to do this I really am." she took another deep breath. "I'm going to have to let you go."

"Brooke-" Adam said in a begging tone.

"Adam, I'm sorry but I have to. Please pack up your things today." she said in a sad tone "It really does hurt me to do this but I don't have a choice. I gave you one more chance but you didn't take it seriously"

"Brooke, please. I need this job."

"I'm sorry, Adam." she said sincerely "You're excused now." Adam nodded and with his head looking down at the floor he walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

"I take it you were fired" Scott said gloating.

"Back off, Scott" Adam said in a firm tone passing him.

Scott got a hold of Adam's shoulder to stop him "Didn't I tell you that you were going to get fired. I saw it coming. I don't what the hell you're going through but it's a good thing for me. She's going to promote me now. You do know that right" he said in a sharp whisper.

"Yeah, I know. But then she's going to realize what a jackass you are and fire you." he said as he pushed off Scott's hand off his shoulder. "I don't what goes on in that fucked up head of yours but you're not going to get what you want."

"That's where you're wrong. I wanted you're job position and now I have it. I want Brooke and I'm going to get her. I'm one of those people who always gets what they want."

"You're pathetic you know that right." Adam said with a smirk. Scott rolled his eyes at this. "All I have to say is Karma's a bitch" Adam told him and then walked away to pack up his things.

Scott stood there as he watched Adam walked away from him. He didn't give a care in the world what Adam told him. If he wanted something he always went after it and always got it. He knew Brooke would call him into her office any minute now to promote him to Adam's position. And as if she had read his mind Brooke had stepped out of her office and called out for him. "Scott, could you come in my office for a minute." He smirked before turning around.

"Yeah of course" he said turning around and walking into her office. "What can I do for you, Brooke"

"Why don't you sit down" she said as she leaned up against the desk by the chair Scott went to sit in. "I just fired Adam meaning his job position just opened and I know I could offer it to someone who's been here longer but I've seen the way you work these past few months and how dedicated you are so I'd like to offer you the position. What do you say?"

Scott grinned widely "I'd love to, Brooke. I really would. Thank you!" he said as if in shock.

"That means you'll get a raise but it also means you're going to work more now. We'll have many long nights cramming things in and you'll be attending all meetings now as well. You think you're up for it?"

"I am. I know I'm right for this job. I won't slack off. I promise" he said.

"Perfect. Then you have the job. After Adam leaves you can move into his office. I hope you don't let me down."

"I won't" he said getting up from his seat. "Thank you, Brooke"

"No problem, Scott" she said not leaning against the desk anymore.

"Hug?" he asked with a smile

"Sure, why not." she said with a genuine smile. He leaned forward and embraced her in a hug with a smirk. He felt as if everything was falling right into place. As they were hugging Brooke's phone began to ring so she broke from the hug and grabbed the phone and then held up her index finger to Scott "Give me a sec to answer this" And Scott nodded with smile.

"Hey baby," she said into the phone and then listened to what Owen was telling her. "I miss you too. Can I call you back soon. I just fired Adam and so I'm talking to Scott about it now." she said looking at Scott with a big grin "I'll probably get back tomorrow night. I love you and I'll call you back okay." She waited for Owen to say he loved her too and then hung up the phone.

"Boyfriend?" Scott asked curiously.

Brooke grinned "Yeah. That's Owen. I'm sure you'll meet him soon."

Scott gave her a tight smile and nodded. "I guess I should get back to work" he said as he began to walk towards the closed door. Before he could open it though it swung open and Scott was taken aback. "Whoa. You know you almost just about killed me with that door"

"Well, well, hello Mr. Delicious" Rachel said checking him out.

"Uh..hi..." he said confused "I'm sorry who are you?" he asked.

Brooke interjected "This is one of my best friends, Rachel." she said shaking her head with a smile. "Rachel, this is Scott"

Scott extended his hand and Rachel shook it. "Nice firm hand shake" Rachel said. "I like it" she smiled and then looked over at Brooke who was rolling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Scott." Brooke said as she softly placed her hand on his arm.

Scott's eyes made their way to where her hand was placed and then he looked at her "It's fine." he smiled at Brooke and then at Rachel who was noticing the way he looked at Brooke. "It was nice meeting you, Rachel. See you around I guess"

"I hope so" she said winking at him and he let out a soft laugh and then walked out of Brooke's office. Brooke walked over and sat down at her desk chair and Rachel sat across from her. "Brookie, how come you have not introduced me to him before. He is gorgeous. I can't believe you haven't jumped him yet"

"Rachel, I have a boyfriend in case you forgot." Brooke said.

"Oh yeah slipped my mind I guess. You do know Scott is totally into you right"

Brooke looked at her as if she were crazy "No he doesn't. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Well who wouldn't. You're hot, Brooke. Not hotter than me though" Rachel said and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, Scott is not into me okay. He's just an employee that actually just got promoted. I fired Adam"

"What! You fired Adam?"

"Yes I did. He came in late again. That was the final straw so now Scott takes his place."

"I bet that's exactly what Scott wanted. I can read people. He's going to make a move on you soon he was just waiting to get promoted so he could spend more time with you. Don't say I didn't tell you."

"What ever, Red" Brooke said. She didn't believe Scott could have a thing for her. She certainly didn't see him in that way. She only saw him as an employee for her company. Maybe they could become friends but nothing more. Sure he was attractive and her past self would have probably slept with already but she was with Owen now and she was completely in love with him. That would never change.

"I'm just saying..." she said trailing off.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Brooke asked.

"I can't visit my bestest friend at work?"

Brooke broke into a smile "Of course you can." she said. "I going to go back to Tree Hill tomorrow night by the way. I'm going to leave Scott in charge here for now and see how things work out with just him with out me."

"Great." Rachel replied "You think I could come back to Tree Hill with you? I kind of want to get away for a few days. I miss Tree Hill."

Brooke's face beamed. "Of course Rachel. You can stay at our place."

"It's been awhile since I've gone. I miss everyone" she admitted.

"They'll be happy to see you." she told her. "I'll have Scott book us our tickets."

"Okay, great." she said getting up from her seat "We'll I'll let you get back to work, Penelope. Call me later, okay" Rachel said.

"I will" Brooke nodded with a smile and waved at her friend goodbye.

**Sorry for the lack of Brooke and Owen but the next chapter will have them interacting again. Thanks for everyone who reviewed: becky89, angiel72206, fairystardust112, justawritier, Katie, pepe132, Ashes, sweetera, wtlozy, and Lena. **

**The banner for this story is in my profile so check it out if you like.**


End file.
